


拦截

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 老神造Ren三连, 还未完成
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“与空气斗智斗勇”的故事





	拦截

**Author's Note:**

> 我用的同学的电脑，并且没有时间完全写完，就先把写了的发出来，当作预告也可以
> 
> 其实灵感来源并不是《使女》，但脑完发现挺像的
> 
> 谜之蹭热度（
> 
> 等我回村了再开完

 

 

血色浸透了粗糙的布料，小腹的抽痛令少女扶着走廊的墙壁直冒冷汗。她深呼吸了几次，用尽全力挪进了厕所的隔间里。但比起初次体会如此的腹痛，更令她难过的还是 —— 自己没法再躲了，这封鲜红的邀请函，将拽着她完全进入那绝望而疯狂的世界。女孩嘤咛着按下了冲水键，看着血丝被水流卷走，像是什么都没有发生过一样。但她知道，这不过是自欺欺人罢了 …… 看吧，镜子里，埋在颈部的芯片已经在闪着橘光了；不到一分钟，广播里冰冷而没有起伏的电子音也响彻集中营的每一个角落 ——

 

“Rey ，编号 41602 ，请在四十八小时内前往分配室，选择结合对象。重复： Rey ，编号 ......”

 

Rey 低着头回到自己的小房间，将自己整理好 —— 在集中营里的这九年，她们每天要学的就只有怎么判定自己已经适合生育、生理期要如何处理、待产时应当注意哪些以保证胎儿的健康 ...... 自她十岁时，极端政党 “ 第一秩序 ” 武装政变成功后，所有的女性似乎就只是一套器官了。什么 “ 国家需要更多的力量 ” ，不过是奴隶不够用了而已。于是，不到十一岁的她就被从孤儿院带进了这个集中营里，与那些或已经成年、或比她还要小上许多的女孩们一起，学习如何成为一个 “ 合格的妻子 ” 。年龄，早已不再重要，判定女性成年的标准便只是她的生理周期是否开始 —— 没错，仅仅看她是不是可以开始生产后代了。说实话，在现如今的形势下， Rey 还挺感谢之前那间孤儿院对自己的苛待。因为营养不良而导致的激素失衡，她直到今年 —— 十九岁 —— 才迎来初潮。

 

少女决定拖到最后一刻再去分配室，虽说毫无任何意义，但能多逃避一会儿是一会儿。然而，就在当天晚上，失眠的 Rey 忽然听到一阵沙沙声，就像是 …… 像是有人从门缝里塞进来了什么东西。奇怪，宵禁是很严格的，怎么可能这个时间还有人能在走廊里乱晃 ...... 她想不明白，但也索性不想了，只是抱着试试的心态下床，在门口的地上摸索了一番 —— 的确有一张被折了几下的纸。女孩趴在地上，就着门缝漏进来的微光看了起来 —— 熄灯后房间里是不通电的；至于窗户，怎么可能会有？

 

这是一封落款为 Poe Dameron 的信。这个名字 Rey 很熟悉，名字的主人与自己一同在孤儿院长大，就像她的哥哥一样。只不过政变后，她被带走，就再也没见过他了。 Poe 在信中主要传达了以下几个意思：他在抵抗军，并且刚刚通过线人知道， Rey 到了 “ 强制性择偶 ” 的阶段；于是，他提交了分配申请，就可以用配偶的身份将 Rey 接出来；至于这么多年都没有联系，只是觉得她在集中营里可能还相对安全一点； Rey 出来后可以考虑也加入抵抗军，一起为 “ 推翻第一秩序的暴政 ” 而努力。这封信对于 Rey 来说无疑是天降救星 —— 她不用去 “ 嫁 ” 给一个陌生男人，成为他的生育工具了。而且她确信， Poe 只是为了救自己出去，绝对不会强迫她做什么的。于是第二天，女孩早早就去了分配室。在看到名单上真的有 Poe 的名姓后，她欣喜得差点哭出来，忐忑的心也终于放了下来。

 

Rey 颤抖着在文件上签了字，并表示自己已经完全准备好了，随时都可以离开 —— 她真的迫不及待。负责整理文书的工作人员见此，则是满意地笑了笑，认为集中营的洗脑工作着实很有成效： “ 别急，文件传达还需要一些时间。不过，最晚明天中午，就会有人来接你了。 ”

 

此时此刻，沉浸在喜悦中的少女已经返回了自己的房间，正哼着歌收拾着东西。她在心中不住地感叹，比起许多人，自己实在是幸运太多了。

 

怎么说呢 ......

 

也许吧。

 

 

“ 报告， Commander Ren 。这是您要求的，从昨天开始，每天的分配文件都要交给您过目。 ” 身着第一秩序制服的军官低顺地将文件呈给靠坐在办公桌后的黑衣男人。

 

“ 他们的动作确实很快 ......” 他扫了一眼今天的分配记录，在看到某一条后眯起了眼睛， “ 把这个 ’Rey’ 的结合对象给我换掉。 ”

 

“ 啊？ ” 军官有一瞬的疑惑，但也很快反应过来，自己是没命知晓过多内情的， “ 是、是 ...... 请问、请问要换成谁？ ”

 

高大的男人没有说话，只是不轻不重地敲击了两下办公桌上自己的名牌。

 

 


End file.
